Desearía no haberte conocido
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Antes de mudarse a la ciudad de Happy Tree Friends, luego de sufrir el origen de todos sus problemas, Flippy conoce a lo que será su pesadilla a partir de ese momento, pero no como el villano sanguinario, sin saber nada de éste, quién es o qué es, hasta incluso terminar siendo su amigo y un poco más. One Shoot. Fliqpy x Flippy.
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores. Utilizo la versión anime o humanizada.

* * *

Flippy

¿Dónde estaba?, no podía ver nada, ¡demonios!, ¿dónde estaba?, todo era negro porque algo cubría mis ojos, podía sentirlo, como también podía sentir mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, no podía mover muy bien mis manos, aunque si pude sentarme en lo que supuse se trataba de una cama por lo dura que era y la sensación de las sabanas que había debajo.

Si no mal recordaba, lo último...

"¡Ahhh!" Grité, ¿qué le pasó a todos?, ¿dónde estaban todos?, ¿Sneaky y Mouse?, ¿dónde estaban?, los llamé en voz alta, alguien debía acudir a mi exclamación de auxilio.

Intenté quitarme lo que tenía en los ojos después de tanto intento inútil dándome cuenta no mucho después que tenía una venda cubriéndome y muchas otras en las manos y los brazos.

No podía recordar cómo había terminado la guerra y tampoco, cómo había ido a parar fuera donde fuera ese lugar, ¿me había desmayado?

"¡Alguien!" Quien fuera "¡Por favor!" Me dolía demasiado "Alguien que me ayude..." Todo era tan frío, quería saber que sucedía, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar mi cabeza punzaba.

"¡Por favor!" Me sentía tan perdido e indefenso, de las peores sensaciones de mi vida, nadie me enseñó en el ejército como afrontar el miedo de lo desconocido, muy apenas sabía cómo me llamaba y eso era todo.

Cuando estuve a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación algo me tocó.

"¿Qué sucede?" Escuché una voz masculina, era una mano la que tomó mi puño.

¡Por fin alguien!, apresurado, use la otra mano para sostener y apretar la suya, aunque no lo hacía bien, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunté.

"En un hospital"

"¿Hospital?" Eso podía explicar los vendajes, estaba en una cama de hospital.

"Te lastimaste y te trajeron aquí"

"¿Dónde están mis compañeros?" Me preocupaba por ellos.

"¿Cuáles compañeros?" Quizás no sabía nada de ellos.

"¿Eres enfermero o doctor?"

"Ninguno" Me apené un poco, tal vez grité tan fuerte que molesté a alguno de los otros pacientes.

"Disculpa si te molesté" Me disculpé y dejé de apretar con tanta fuerza.

"No lo hiciste, no te preocupes, estoy para lo que necesites" Que amable, incluso sonreí.

"Podrías llamar a una enfermera, el dolor me está matando"

"Quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto" Sentí sus manos tocándome donde más me dolía en los brazos e hizo que la sensación disminuyera a algo más tolerable.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Parecía magia.

"Es un truco" Sonaba orgulloso "Pero que no lo sientas, no significa que no duela o que éste mejor, procura no moverlos o te lastimaras más"

"Gracias" De todas formas me sentía mucho mejor "¿También eres un paciente?" Tuve curiosidad.

"Sí"

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Me cortaron los brazos y me los volvieron a poner" Pasó un dedo sobre mis antebrazos dibujando una línea casi a la mitad. Sentí empatía por el sujeto, debió haber sido doloroso.

"Pero parece que ya estás mejor" Aunque no podía ver, parecía más vivo de lo que estaba.

"Un poco" Lo sentí quitar un mechón de mi cabello que había estado molestándome "Pero ya me quiero ir, no aguanto este lugar, es tan aburrido" Me reía un poco.

Toda la tarde estuve hablando con él, resultaba ser una compañía entretenida, tenía una personalidad activa y aunque también un poco ennegrecida, eso le daba humor negro a lo que decía, un personaje muy peculiar para habérmelo encontrado en el hospital, alguien con quien pude hacer conexión rápido, hecho peculiarmente inusual.

"Ya es tarde, aunque no lo creas ya anocheció"

"¿Tienes que irte?" Quería seguir hablando más, me desanimó la noticia.

"Tienes que descansar, pareces cansado"

"¿Puedes regresar mañana?" Me avergoncé "Digo, si no representa ningún problema o si tú quisieras" Fue algo inapropiado lo que dije.

"Mañana entonces" Me ayudó a recostarme siendo más amable.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunté, pero nadie me contestó, se había ido muy rápido.

Para cuando desperté algo me estaba moviendo.

"¿Qué?" Me senté del susto y respiré de alivio cuando una enfermera me habló, le pregunté y tal parecía no sabía nada acerca de mis amigos, no se quedó mucho tiempo, pronto tuvo que irse, fue extraño, parecía que quisiera huir de algo.

"Me dan ganas de sacarle un ojo" Sonó la voz familiar.

"¿A quién?, ¿por qué?" Me sorprendió, no importaba que pregunta respondiera primero.

"A todas esas enfermeras, no te fijaste que no hubo ninguna que viniera a verte ayer y aún no te han dado de comer" Bueno sí, tenía razón, pero...

"Quizá se les pasó" No podía pensar mal de las personas.

"Te están ignorando" No quería hablar de eso.

"No me dijiste cómo te llamas" Quería tener el nombre de la persona con la que estaba agradecido por tanta ayuda.

"Es un poco complicado" Sonaba renuente "La verdad... La verdad no tengo un nombre" ¿Cómo?

"Debes de tener uno" Que extraño. Siguió negando tener un nombre y me percaté de algo, afirmaba no tener pasado, sus recuerdos comenzaban desde unos pocos días antes "¿Perdiste la memoria?"

"No creo que sea eso" Debía estar confundido "De cualquier forma, dame un nombre"

"¿Yo?" Lo pensé "No creo que deba ser yo" Me reusé a darle un nombre y creo se enojó conmigo, no me habló por minutos e incluso creí que se había ido.

"¿Tienes familia?" Seguía ahí y sentí un alivio escuchándolo.

"No" Sonreí, no lo había hecho enfadar "Te dije, no tengo, por eso fue fácil unirme al ejército"

"¿Y quieres una?" ¿Qué si quería una familia?, nunca lo había pensado.

"N-No sé" Me tomó desprevenido la pregunta, había una razón por la que me afectaba.

"¿En qué piensas?" ¿Acaso sabía que había algo sospechoso?

"En nada" Me apresuré a decir.

"Hueles a mentira" Algo pesado crujió en la cama, pensé de inmediato que era su mano "Y necesitas un baño" ¿Olía mal?, que embarazoso, no pude evitar el sonrojo que me delató.

"Lo siento, quizás tienes razón, este hospital es muy mediocre, debería..." Levanté mis manos con la intención de quitarme las vendas de los ojos "...quitarme esto" Con suavidad sus manos detuvieron las mías.

"Yo te ayudo, déjame a mí" Sentí a mi estómago retorcerse y al calor subiendo a mi rostro, quise evitarle las molestias, sin embargo siguió insistiendo y terminó por ser él quien me las quitara, me aliviaba sentir el aire dándome de lleno en el rostro "Creo que te cayó tierra o algo así" Rozó mis parpados cerrados, con una sutil caricia que me sonrojó todavía más "¿Puedes abrirlos?" Lo intenté, era de día y me quedé encandilado un momento.

"Veo borroso" Podía distinguir una silueta a mí lado con ropa de hospital, su cabello era verde y su rostro..., no lo distinguía, era joven, sólo podía concluir eso.

"Ciérralos" Los cubrió con su mano, tal parecía estaría un rato así.

Lo último que esperaba era que fuera a comenzar a gustarme esa persona, pero había sido todo lo que había conocido en esos pocos días, ¿mala suerte?, eso no podía saberlo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Retiró su mano. Tenía hambre "Te traeré algo" Desapareció y a los minutos volvió "Encontré pan" Lo que fuera, estaba agradecido.

"Gracias" Me reí "¿Lo robaste de la cocina o algo así?"

"Sí" Me reí un poco más, no parecía importarle eso "Debes comer, te estás poniendo débil"

"¿Parezco tan demacrado?" Seguí riéndome un poco "Lo siento, siento como si mi madre fuera la que me estuviera hablando, algo materno, no lo sé, muy protector"

"¿Es malo?"

"No, no. Es..." No pude evitar sonreír "Agradable, me hace sentir bien" Se me escapó y cubrí mi boca aunque el error ya hubiera sucedido "Lo siento"

"Flippy" Me llamó por mi nombre sosteniendo mi barbilla, me sorprendí y abrí los ojos, ¿le había dicho como me llamaba?, quizás sí "No estás sólo" Me dijo y no lo comprendí "Te ves tan triste" Su mano acarició mi mejilla y me sonrojé más, no quería llegar a verme en un espejo, debía parecerme a un tomate "Quiero ayudar, en lo que sea" Tal vez... Había pasado un tiempo desde que estuve con alguien.

"Me preguntaste si quería tener familia..." Me acerqué buscándolo con mis propias manos, toqué su hombro y su rostro "No quiero familia, sólo quiero lo que me haga feliz"

Un poco de compañía no hacía daño, aunque yo exageré con eso de compañía, colgué los brazos en su cuello acercándolo a mí, mientras sentía su peso comprimir mi pecho.

"¿No te importa que sea con un sucio soldado en la cama de un hospital?" Pregunté antes de besarlo.

"No me importa" Puso su mano sobre mi pecho acelerado "¿Estás feliz?"

"Sí" Se lo demostré tocando sus labios con los míos y tuve un escalofrío, ¿qué fue eso? "¡Mm!"

Correspondió el beso, no era ni bueno ni malo, estaba bien la forma en que movía sus labios. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, que era tan suave como la seda y su piel olía bien, lo traté como a un amado amante y me trató como algo delicado, estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que se daba la química entre ambos, sin palabras, sin tropiezos, a través de un lenguaje de caricias, nunca me había sentido así, decían que la perfección no existía, entonces que hacía la perfección sobre mi cama haciéndome sentir que flotaba sobre una nube.

"Abre tus ojos" Me lo pidió y vi una mancha de colores, podía distinguir cada cosa, entre ellas su rostro, estiré mis manos vendadas para sostenerlo, conociéndolo y aprendiéndolo de memoria, en sus labios había una sonrisa ancha y... qué extraño, no reconocí la expresión de esa sonrisa "Quiero que recuerdes este momento, quiero grabarlo en tu piel" Acarició mi estómago donde no había más vendas "En tu memoria, en tu cuerpo"

"Y yo quiero que lo hagas" El mismo escalofrío de antes volvió a recorrerme más profundo, haciéndome jadear y estremecerme.

...

Cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos, no estaba en una cama, estaba en una ducha caliente, miré mi cuerpo, las vendas habían desaparecido y por lo que pude apreciar, mi vista estaba más clara.

"¿Ya casi terminas?" Esa voz, ¿qué sucedió?, acabábamos de tener sexo y de repente estaba en la ducha tomando un baño, no, no podía ser "¿Flippy?" No era como si pudiera preguntarle qué había sucedido, reservé mis dudas sólo para mí.

"¡Hmp!, sí, ya... ya terminé" Cerré la llave y mientras lo hacía sentí que alguien llegó a tocar mi espalda, me estremecí.

"No es cierto, déjame tallarte la espalda" Abrió la llave y noté sus manos que estaban un poco azuladas justo como las mías, quise mirar sobre mi hombro, pero el cabello mojado había cubierto su frente y sus ojos, cada vez tenía más forma y me resultaba familiar.

Tomó la ducha conmigo y si no hubiera sido por el desconcierto, habría sido un momento muy agradable.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Sonrió "Te has quedado viéndome un largo rato" Cada vez más su sonrisa tomaba una forma, desconocida, incierto era el sentimiento que transmitía "No me digas que estabas pensando en cosas sucias"

"No, claro que no" Negué con las manos sintiendo el calor rebosar mi rostro "N-No lo hice" Sonrió ampliamente y posó su mano sobre la parte media de mi espalda, sentí sus intenciones en el instante que me tocó.

"No me importa" No entró para tomar un baño y me lo dejó en claro, deslizando las manos por mis costados hasta mi pecho, de inmediato mi piel se erizó, incomodo o no, seguía siendo un buen momento.

"¿Esta casa...?" Salí del baño secándome el cabello, no sabía dónde estaba la ropa, ni donde estaba yo, así que no sabía cómo preguntar al respecto, pero a diferencia del hospital por lo menos tenía a alguien que me ayudara a guiarme.

"¿Qué?" Seguía dudoso.

"No es nada, olvídalo" Cambié de tema "¿Por cierto donde está la ropa?" La casa era impresionante, ¿sería suya?, mejor de lo que podía conseguir por mi cuenta.

"En el sillón, donde la dejaste" ¿Dónde la dejé?, no podía acordarme de nada.

La encontré en la estancia sobre un sillón blanco, en seguida había una mesita con fotografías y me extrañó no identificarlo en ninguna, bueno, seguía viendo un poco borroso quizás a eso se debía, no le tomé mayor importancia y mejor me vestí.

Por cierto, ¿la ropa era mía?, estuve a punto de preguntarle a mi... 'pareja' al respecto, pero estaba el hecho que no había tomado tanta importancia hasta el momento, no me sabía su nombre, no estaba cerca y quería llamarlo sin saber cómo se llamaba.

¿Qué yo le pusiera un nombre?, ¿estaba bien con eso?, terminé de vestir un pantalón verde seco y una playera negra, lo más probable era que si fuera yo quien la escogí, sabía que me gustaba, lo busqué por toda la casa, de paso conociendo su interior, era un buen lugar donde vivir.

"Es muy bonita tu casa" Lo encontré en la habitación del segundo piso, vistiéndose frente a un espejo.

"¿Tú crees?" No se giró para verme, podía hacerlo en el espejo "Pero no es mía" ¿No?, que extraño.

"¿De quién es?"

"De alguien" Podía ser que se la estuviera cuidando, era normal de él hablar un poco extraño. Me acerqué y rodeé sus hombros como lo haría una pareja normal.

"¿Ya estás recordando las cosas?" Esa sería una muy buena noticia.

"No creo que sea eso" Estaba un poco loquito, pero era lindo, traté de demostrar que yo también podía tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando y lo abracé apropiadamente "¿Has jugado a los disfraces?" ¿Qué con la pregunta?

"No"

"Yo creo que sí, pero no lo recuerdas, no importa estamos jugando en este momento" Me señaló que mirara en el espejo y lo que pude ver fue a él, ¿o era yo?, vistiendo mi uniforme, pero una sonrisa aterradora se dibujaba en los labios de un expresión casi en blanco, no podía ver sus ojos y no lo conseguí antes de desvanecerme.

...

Desperté y estaba en una cama, era la cama del segundo piso y ahí estaba él, durmiendo a mi lado, yo estaba asustado pues lo último que podía recordar era haber visto aquello, pero cuando vi su mano sosteniendo la mía con sus dedos juntos, me calmé, ¿había sido un mal sueño?

"¿Flippy?" Lo desperté accidentalmente "¿Pasa algo?" Se sentó en la cama para quedar igual que yo.

"Una pesadilla" Ya estaba mejor, con verlo estaba más calmado, incluso me reí un poco, por un instante me sentí como un niño asustado, extendí mis manos para acomodar ese cabello desordenado que tenía, lo hacía ver gracioso.

"¿Qué tipo de pesadilla?"

"No lo sé, en un espejo vi una cosa extraña" Esa sonrisa daba miedo.

Me trató como un niño y yo lo agradecí en el fondo, había pasado un tiempo desde que no me sentía así, sus brazos eran confortables y acogedores.

"Yo te protejo" Me aseguró y me reí porque sonaba muy inocente y sobreprotector.

"¿De mis sueños?"

"También" Seguramente ya podría dormir mejor.

...

 _Tercera persona_

Todavía tenía que descansar, había escapado del hospital muy pronto y con los esfuerzos que hizo, su cuerpo se había quedado exhausto, a duras penas había podido tomar una ducha para quitarse toda la sangre que lo había cubierto y todavía tenía que deshacerse de los cadáveres apilados en la estancia de esa casa antes de que comenzaran a oler mal, pero primero quiso tomar una siesta en la suave cama que no le pertenecía.

Su cabeza seguía siendo un desastre y le dolía constantemente, aunque ese dolor y el resto estaban reservados para alguien más, las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza no servían y sabía la razón, todo en el interior estaba tomando un orden, uno en el que hubiera espacio para él.

Flippy era muy ingenuo y fácil de engañar, bastaba con no hacerlo ver lo que había frente a él, o hacerlo ver lo que no había, un completo engaño, pero algo para su bien o lo que creía era para su bien.

No necesitaba recordar nada, se abrazó a sí mismo como si abrazara a Flippy porque eso era lo que hacía, no necesitaba saber nada, sonrió con gusto escuchando las palabras sin voz que resonaban en su mente, sólo necesitaba que lo amara, no había nadie más que lo amara tanto como él y que estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, aunque eso no siempre fuera lo correcto, ni siquiera con Flippy.

Descansó lo suficiente y no se levantó hasta la mañana siguiente mientras Flippy seguía durmiendo, el usó una licuadora para deshacerse de toda la familia, limpiando los huesos que después metió en una bolsa y enterró en el jardín, todo ese trabajo lo había dejado sucio.

...

Flippy

Abrí lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la sensación de agua tibia cayendo en mi piel.

¿La ducha otra vez?, miré a todos lados y era un déjà vu perturbador, unas manos en mis hombros fueron lo único que me ayudó a calmarme.

"Te pusiste tenso" Me estaban dando un masaje "¿Pasa algo?" ¿Podía confiar en él?

"No sé..." Necesitaba hablar con alguien "No recuerdo como llegué aquí" Pegué la frente contra los mosaicos fríos, me preocupaba que algo estuviera yendo mal conmigo.

"¿No recuerdas que estábamos haciendo?" Deslizó sus dedos por mi espalda "¿No estarás tratando de escapar o algo así?"

"No" Negué, no lo haría.

"¿Seguro?" Fueron más hacía abajo, a mi trasero.

No inventaba nada, dije la verdad y al parecer no me creyó, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera, bueno, en la situación que estaba metido nadie lo haría, no fue buena idea, pronto olvidé mi problema y me concentré en sus dedos acariciando mi entrada y después en que ingresaba uno en el interior, tener sexo con él era tan diferente, tan perfecto, como si conociera cada secreto de mi cuerpo.

Maldición, pronto no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos explorando la intimidad de mi piel, más debajo de límites de esa piel, me desbordé de éxtasis con sus besos, cada roce, cada caricia, toda la mescla me hizo alcanzar una adictiva satisfacción, no podíamos terminar en el baño, nos daría una neumonía, la cama era más cómoda y más amplia.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Mi sonrisa me delató, mordí mi labio inferior haciendo crecer esa sonrisa apenada, aunque era vergonzoso se lo dije.

"Eres... muy bueno" Miré el pecho al que acariciaba.

"¿Sólo eso?" Tenía una sonrisa presumida, una que me gustó mucho "Eras más hablador hace rato" Cada palabra suya me seducía.

"Me gustas" Se lo dije "Me gustas mucho" Quería disfrutar del momento ideal que representaba.

"¿Te gusto?" Acarició mis labios "Pues yo te amo" Sentí mi estómago retorcerse y a mi rostro calentarse, escucharlo realmente fue enternecedor, no era algo que escuchara antes.

Leyendo mi mente, se aventuró a hacer algo de lo que no me atreví, pero no me negué, se acercó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para hacer del beso más cómodo, mis labios ardieron con sus suaves caricias y su aliento agitaba a cada respiro mi corazón emocionado, no quería dejarlo ir, maullé entre el beso y entre tanto jugueteo, me moví sin percatarlo saliendo de debajo de las sabanas, subiendo encima de su pecho que quedaba bajo mis manos que sintieron su calor, con más pasión y algo de lujuria moví más enérgicamente los labios correspondiendo cada declaración de deseo.

"Te amo" También lo amaba, enamorarse era el placer más dulce, no lo dejaría irse tan pronto.

Me levanté primero que mi amante con la intención de darle una sorpresa grata preparándole algo de desayunar, nunca me había sentido mejor, lo del hospital parecía tan lejano, como un sueño dentro de un sueño, eso era, parecía que hubiera estado soñando.

Como no conocía nada de ahí, tuve que buscar en casi todos los cajones y dar con las cosas

"¿Qué es esto?" Debajo del lavabo, hasta el fondo en un rincón, había una bolsa negra, no era algo importante, pero sin explicármelo no pude pasarla por alto, aunque algo me decía que no debía de mirar adentro, sin embargo ignoré esa advertencia de mis primitivos instintos.

Lo hice, la abrí después de que mi corazón había comenzado a enloquecer y entrar en pánico. Cubrí mi boca para reprimir las arcadas de las náuseas, ese olor tan familiar llenó mi nariz penetrando hasta mi cerebro, lo había olido en alguna parte y quería recordar en dónde, pero no quería salir de mi ignorancia.

"Deberías tener cuidado" Me alejé lo más rápido posible de la bolsa, mirándolo en la entrada de la puerta con el susto oprimiendo mi pecho "Hurgar en los recuerdos puede ser doloroso"

"¿Qué es eso?" Exclamé señalando la bolsa.

"Es lo que tú quieras creer" Tuve miedo, esos eran huesos de personas, huesos reales.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Retrocedí lentamente hasta chocar contra la mesa.

"¿Quieres ver?" Se acercó a mí.

"¡No!" Daba miedo, algo me producía terror.

¿Cuándo se acercó lo suficiente para sostener mi rostro?, vi fijamente sus ojos amarillos, penetrantes y de un ardiente sentimiento, recorriéndome como brazas en el interior.

"Hace mucho que no veía esa expresión" Su sonrisa jubilosa erizaba mi piel con esa voz extasiada de mi miedo "¿Estás asustado?" Temblaba "No hay a que temer, yo estoy aquí" Acarició mi rostro con la suavidad que siempre lo hacía "¿O estás asustado de mí?, ¿estás asustado..." Me besó "...De ti mismo?" Movió sus labios salvajemente con tanta brusquedad y... lujuria que me hizo caer sobre la mesa "¿Lo recuerdas?" Quiso quitarme la ropa a tirones "La sangre, la peste, la suciedad, las lágrimas, ¿lo recuerdas Flippy?, yo me desharé de todo eso por ti" También quiso desabrochar mi pantalón y no lo dejé.

"Detente" Lo observé bien y no podía creerlo, no, era una extraña pesadilla o algo así "Por favor"

"Yo te ayudare, todo estará bien"

"¡Aléjate!" Mordió mi cuello "¡Ah!, no" Empujé su pecho, pero era muy pesado "No"

"Te haré sentir bien" Me aseguró metiendo su mano bajó mi pantalón.

Qué demonios le había visto de bueno, parecía un demonio de la guerra, agresivo y violento, dominante y cruel, me lo demostró subyugando mi cuerpo y mi espirito.

...

"¡Ah!" Desperté gritando y sudando frío, alerta me senté en la cama y por la luz que entraba por los espacios entre las cortinas, era medio día "¡Maldición!" Había vuelto a soñar con lo mismo, más que una pesadilla, era un sueño húmedo.

"Patético" Escuché su voz, lo había despertado y me avergoncé de que me viera así.

"Cállate, no molestes" Hice las sabanas de la cama a un lado para ponerme de pie e ir al baño

"Dime, ¿con qué estabas soñando?"

"Qué te importa" Lo ignoré y cerré la puerta del baño, pero estaba adentro, estaba en todas partes, me volvía loco.

"¿Conmigo?" Golpeé esa alucinación visual que se desvaneció como humo.

"Déjame en paz no es de tu incumbencia" Abrí la llave del agua para lavarme el rostro, un poco de agua fría me ayudaría a aclarar la cabeza y hacer que desapareciera.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los dolores de cabeza, a los mareos, a las memorias perdidas, a los espacios en blanco, pero seguía sin acostumbrarme a su presencia, a su actitud, a su maniaco ser, que por más irritante, seguía sin desaparecer esos sentimientos.

¡Ahh!, como lo odiaba y deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca, fue mi perdición y seguía siendo mi ruina, el constante recordatorio de mi pasado incierto, el que no me dejaba recordar, aunque podía tener un vistazo de éste viéndolo a él y eso me hacía dudar de si en verdad quería recordarlo. De soslayo fingiendo verme en un espejo, lo observé vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, recargado en la puerta del baño, también usaba el reflejo del espejo, ¿cómo pude creer ese rostro ajeno al mío atractivo?, ya fuera por sus ojos o por su sonrisa, no podía, no quería pensar que me veía a mí mismo regresando esa mirada peligrosa, su sonrisa de carnívoro al asecho me erizó desde los pies hasta el cuello.

"¿Vas a salir hoy?" No lo sabía.

"No tengo ganas de asesinar a nadie"

"La muerte es natural" Se excusó "Además, mudarte al único lugar donde no pueden fallecer permanentemente, incluyéndote fue una gran idea, así puedo matarlos, una y otra y otra vez" Se soltó riendo perversamente "Es divertido" Caminó hasta mí mientras lo miraba en el espejo "Tú también lo disfrutas"

"No lo hago" Mirando en el espejo una de sus manos surcó por mi cuello como una serpiente deslizándose, todo para empujar mi mejilla del lado opuesto a donde recargó la suya contra la mía.

Mejilla contra mejilla, lo observé volver a hacerlo, a manipularme con su voz cautivadora, a mí y a lo que sentía.

"Nada ha cambiado" Se separó y besó mi pómulo "Y ese sueño que tienes te perseguirá hasta que lo aceptes" Debía ser obra suya "Te amo Flippy" Acarició mi cintura con su otra mano "Di mi nombre" Las lágrimas quisieron desbordar en mis ojos, todo porque lo aceptaba.

"Fliqpy"

"Te amo" Lo repitió. Ya podía ver el filo de un cuchillo entre mis manos.

"Yo..." También "...Te odio" No podía mentirle, porque sabía sobre todo pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente.

Sonrió viéndome llorar amargamente por dentro y beso una vez más mi mejilla alcanzando a susurrar algo en mi oído que me puso rojo hasta las orejas antes de desaparecer.

"No necesitas preocuparte de nada" Mi mano se movió sola para encontrarse con una gemela en el espejo "Ya todo terminó" Su sonrisa dulce y falta de malicia me ponía triste.

"¡Maldición, ya sé que todo terminó!" Exclamé "¿Por qué sigues aquí?" No me respondió, sonrió y me besó en los labios.

"Ahora" Ya me sentía mejor, no había de que preocuparme "Quizás le prepare una sorpresa a Splendid, dijo que iba a venir a visitarme" ¿Con quién hablaba?, ¿pues con quién más?, conmigo mismo, di una última mirada al espejo "No estés triste, nos vemos en la noche" Dejé a sus ojos verdes sin brillo, descansar de la luz en la profunda oscuridad por un rato, sería como un parpadeo hasta que volviéramos a reunirnos.

FIN


End file.
